Aftermath
by warblingaway
Summary: 'And then somehow, by some miracle, Blaine was rushing in front of Kurt, placing a firm hand on his boyfriend's chest and pushing him back and out of the slushy's path.' The aftermath of Sebastian's slushy. Spoilers for the MJ episode. COMPLETE


**Okay. What happened after Blaine went down in the Michael Jackson episode.**

**Spoilers for the MJ episode. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><em>And the whole world has to answer right now<em>

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad_

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned as he continued dancing, because it really did feel great to stand up for his new Glee Club like this.<p>

But then he saw Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, grabbing something out of a paper bag and turning back towards the New Directions and –

Blaine's eyes widened as he saw the slushy in Sebastian's hand, his tight, evil smirk pointed in Kurt's direction. Blaine's heart stuttering a little as he put the pieces together while Kurt continued dancing and singing as if nothing was wrong.

_That bastard, _Blaine thought, and before he really knew what was happening Sebastian was pulling his arm with the slushy back and bringing it forward and it was going to hit Kurt _right in the face and –_

And then somehow, by some miracle, Blaine was rushing in front of Kurt, placing a firm hand on his boyfriend's chest and pushing him back and out of the slushy's path.

However, that put him in the line of fire, but at least Kurt was out of the way. He could handle a small slushy, it was bound to happen to him eventually anyway.

But then as the cold, sticky liquid hit his face, a searing pain split in his eye. And then Blaine was falling – the momentum from pushing Kurt away and the flaming pain in his eye being enough to send him toppling to the ground.

And then he could hear himself screaming. Well, not _screaming _screaming, but the painful ones, the kind that clearly told everyone around you how much pain you were actually in.

He clutched his eye as he curled up into a half-fetal position, pushing his hand against his eye in an attempt to get the pain to stop.

Next to him, he felt someone shift and then hands were rubbing his side, small, comforting words being whispered into his ear as he withered in pain.

Was getting hit by a slushy supposed to hurt this much? Everyone else seemed to just flinch and then be able to walk it off, going about the rest of their day normally, maybe with a little bit of stickiness to their skin.

But, _god, _this hurt.

And the soft, tender hands were still rubbing his side and back gently, the soothing voice telling him to roll onto his back.

After a few long, grueling minutes of pain, Blaine finally managed to roll over, cracking his eye that wasn't searing with pain open just enough so that he could see his surroundings.

He noted that a majority of the New Directions were huddled in a corner of the parking garage, whispering and casting glances to him every few seconds.

His attention was brought back to the person next to him as he heard a soft sniffle come from his side. Blaine turned his head slightly, cringing at the pain that shot though his eye but doing his best to ignore it.

And then, once the pain had subsided a little and his vision had cleared, he saw Kurt's beautiful face creased with worry, his hands gripping Blaine's leather jacket tightly as his eyes welled with tears.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, cringing at the pain in his eye again. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blaine began to panic, temporarily forgetting about the fact that his eye was probably falling out.

Kurt chuckled and swatted Blaine's shoulder gently, his eyes still filled with worry. "Of course I'm okay, you idiot," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Did it get you?" Blaine asked, trying to sit up. Kurt shook his head and held Blaine down, keeping his hand rested on Blaine's chest.

"Blaine, I'm _fine,_" Kurt assured him. "God, you were screaming in pain not even ten minutes ago and yet you're _still _worrying about me."

"Can't help it," Blaine groaned, closing his other eye again as the pain came back. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kurt let out a soft laugh before gripping Blaine's hand tightly. "There were rocks or something in the slushy," he said quietly.

"Rocks?" Blaine asked, his voice stiff as the pain in his eye seared up again. "Sebastian's really brought out all the stops, hasn't he?"

Blaine had been trying to get Kurt to laugh, but he didn't.

"That slushy was meant for me, Blaine," he said slowly.

"Well I wasn't going to stand there and let that bastard slushy you, was I?" Blaine asked, trying to grin and failing miserably as he cringed at the pain in his eye again.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, still gripping Blaine's hand but bringing his other hand up to gently stroke his cheek, "You are honest to god the best boyfriend ever to exist."

"Well, I try."

The two fell silent for a moment, Blaine practically sensing Kurt's anxiety next to him.

"God," Blaine scoffed after a moment. "Sebastian really knows how to win a guy's heart, doesn't he? Because attempting to slushy my boyfriend and then incidentally hitting me is a sure way to win me over."

Kurt laughed at that one, his laugh quickly cutting off as Blaine groaned in pain again.

"Where does it hurt?" Kurt murmured, rubbing Blaine's bicep gently.

"My right eye," Blaine muttered between clenched teeth. "God, is it falling out?"

Kurt chuckled stiffly. "I doubt it," he said. "But my dad's on his way and he's going to take you to the Emergency Room."

Blaine nodded and kept his eyes closed.

"I didn't know what happened," Kurt said slowly. "I just saw a slushy coming at me, and then you were pushing me out of the way and then next thing I knew you were on the ground yelling and cussing and you were just in _pain._"

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "Really. I'm not going to die."

Kurt sighed and gently placed a kiss on Blaine's hand. "This is my fault," he murmured.

"What?" Blaine asked, opening the eye that wasn't falling out again. "No! Kurt, it's not –"

"It is," Kurt said. "If Sebastian didn't hate me so much, then –"

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously, looking at Kurt with his one eye. "It's not your fault. Sebastian's an arrogant bastard who doesn't understand what we have, okay?"

Kurt nodded and wiped a tear out of his eye. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine raised his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, tracing his thumb against it gently. "I love you," he murmured, hoping that his one eye was showing Kurt just how much he meant it. "And you have nothing to be sorry for."

Kurt sniffled again, but nodded slowly. "I love you, too."

The two just stared at each other, Kurt rubbing Blaine's side gently, trying to ease his pain at least a little.

"What the hell happened?"

Blaine opened his eye and saw Burt walking towards them with a furious expression.

"Sebastian –" Kurt began to explain, but Burt's eyes were livid.

"What did he do this time?" He grunted.

"He tried to slushy me," Kurt said softly. "But Blaine pushed me out of the way and jumped in front of me."

Burt's eyes softened as he knelt down on the other side of Blaine. "Thank you, Blaine," Burt said, gently gripping Blaine's arm and helping him stand up. "But I think its best we get you to the doctor's."

Blaine nodded and groaned, keeping his hand over his eye as Kurt gripped his waist gently for support.

"Is my eye going to fall out?" Blaine asked again as Burt set him in the backseat of his car, Kurt sliding in next to him and wrapping his arms around Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"No," Kurt said, kissing the side of his neck gently. "But you might get an eye patch."

Blaine smiled a little at that, thinking of all the pirate jokes he could say. He leaned into Kurt's touch, gripping the front of Kurt's shirt gently as he curled up against his chest.

"Will you still love me if my eye falls out?" Blaine asked, burying his face into Kurt's chest.

Kurt laughed and patted his sticky, corn syrup-covered hair fondly. "Of course," he replied, and Blaine could practically see him rolling his eyes. "But hey, now when you get normal slushied, it won't feel as bad, you know?"

Blaine laughed at that, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, by the way," Kurt said after a moment.

"I'd do anything for you, Kurt," Blaine murmured, the two of them forgetting that Burt was in the front, definitely listening to their conversations. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips gently to Blaine's. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Well that's a relief," Blaine said. "Because I'm going to lose my eye for you. I deserve at least a little appreciation."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Blainers :(<strong>

**He's so worried about losing his eye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**I wanted to get this on Tumblr, but I'm pretty sure the Glee fandom broke tumblr so... *shrugs* It's posted on here first :)**

**Review? And...yeah. The episode was great.**


End file.
